Raloxifene hydrochloride is a selective estrogen receptor modulator (SERM) that belongs to the benzothiophene class of compounds and it is useful for the prevention of osteoporosis in postmenopausal women. Raloxifene hydrochloride is represented by the following structure.

Raloxifene base was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,814. Other methods of preparing raloxifene base are disclosed in patents WO9848792, U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,635.
Raloxifene hydrochloride was first disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,068. This patent does not disclose any polymorphic forms of raloxifene hydrochloride. Other methods of preparation of raloxifene hydrochloride are disclosed in WO2005003116, EP0875511, U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,076, U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,075, EP842930, WO9848793, WO9849156, EP0693488 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,416.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,593 discloses a process for the preparation of raloxifene and its salts.
WO9609045 discloses non-solvated, crystalline raloxifene hydrochloride characterized by XRD, DSC and IR.
WO9735571 discloses raloxifene, salts and solvates thereof, characterized by XRD. Further the above patent also discloses pharmaceutical compositions comprising the compounds and methods of treatment involving the use of such compounds.
WO2004029046 discloses raloxifene L-lactate hemihydrate, DL-lactate hemihydrate and raloxifene sulphate 2-propanol solvate characterized by XRD and DSC. Processes for their preparation and pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds are also disclosed in this patent for the treatment of cancer, osteoporosis or for inhibiting cartilage degradation.
US20020173645 discloses a series of crystalline polymorphic forms of raloxifene hydrochloride namely Form I (a 1,2-dichloroethane solvate), Form −II (another 1,2-dichloroethane solvate), Form III (a chlorobenzene solvate), Form IV (a chloroform solvate) and a nonsolvated crystalline form, characterized by XRD and the processes for preparation thereof.
WO9808513 discloses a process for preparation of an amorphous form of raloxifene hydrochloride, which comprises preparing a solution of crystalline form of raloxifene hydrochloride in a suitable solvent, and then spray drying the solution to recover an amorphous form.